You're an Idiot, Danny!
by Rose Red and Snow White
Summary: Danny has gone and done something stupid in gym class! Now what's going to happen? And Jazz has paid off some freshman? Now why would she do that?


**YOU'RE AN IDIOT, DANNY!**

Written by: Cam and Momo

Edited by: Cam and Momo

On a sunny March day, during gym class, the teacher had decided to give them last hour off class so the three junior ghost hunters were sitting outside under the shade of a tree. It was perfectly peaceful, but nothing can last for long. A football came flying towards the trio and connected with Danny's skull with amazing accuracy.

"Fenton! You just ruined a perfectly good game!" Dash growled advancing, but was cut off by a fast moving ninth grader with a large bucket of water. The freshman tripped on an exposed root and the water splattered on the ghost hunters, drenching Danny and splashing Tucker and Sam.

"Oh-mi-gosh! I'm so sorry!! It was a total accident!" The kid went blabbering on and on until Dash's laughter drowned him out.

"Hey look everyone!! Fenton wet himself!!" The entire field burst into laughter. Danny's face went red and Sam opened her mouth to retort but Danny beat her to the punch.

"Only you could believe that wet hair means someone pissed themselves, Dash." The laughter died almost instantaneously.

"You should run." Tucker whispered to the kid, who took his advice to heart. Many had backed off, but none left the surrounding area. A breeze went through the field causing Danny to shiver and finger his shirt before yanking it over his head.

Danny wrung out his shirt and tossed it to an occupied Tuck with a quick, "Can you dry this off for me?"

Danny looked up to see quite a few people staring at him.

"What? Never seen a guy try to dry his shirt before?" But that wasn't what the class was looking at. They were staring at the muscles the Casper High punching bag seemed to have grown overnight. They were wondering how this geek, who took daily beatings, was so toned. A few were at the right angle to see a painful looking scar on his shoulder blade and wondered where he got it from. Many faces showed surprise, shock and confusion. Some of the girls expressions had already segued into an almost predatory look and quiet a few others had turned to anger, Sam and Dash in particular.

"This isn't over, Fenton." Dash sneered as he walked away.

Danny watched him leave before shrugging and sitting down with Sam and Tucker. He turned to Tucker, whose nose was buried in his PDA, of course.

"Hey, Tuck. Where's my shirt?" Danny asked, noticing it wasn't within view.

"The fan girls stole it." Tucker answered not looking up from his PDA.

"What fan girls?" The halfa asked, giving Tuck a 'are-you-lost-in-another-day-dream' look.

"Over there." Tuck answered waving in the general direction behind Danny and lo and behold, about a third of the females in Danny's gym class were gawking at him. A titter ran through the group when he looked. Someone screamed when he smiled nervously and waved at them. Of course he was slowly moving behind Sam, who was glaring into each and every one of their faces. When they got the hint to back far away from the angry Goth, said Goth turned to the halfa.

"Danny, why did you take your shirt off?" She asked , fake sweetness laced into her voice. Danny was watching Tucker play his game. The halfa had become so involved in the game that he didn't even take notice of the threat in her voice.

"It was making me cold and uncomfortable." He said unconcernedly. Sam tried to fight off the rage, she really did, but her anger won out in the end.

"Oh, I see. You were cold. Now I understand why you gave everyone here a little STRIP TEASE!!" That got his attention and everyone's in the field.

"Uhh…I didn't really strip…I just took off my wet shirt." He backed up slowly. Sam had her scary face on, and that isn't fun to be on the receiving end of.

"People are going to start asking questions you big dope! Everyone's gonna want to know how you got those muscles." Sam growled. "And what about the scars? You didn't even worry about what people saw when you took off your shirt did you?"

"Not really…."

"Well quite a few people got an eyeful of the scar on your shoulder. When people get curious, they get scary in their pursuit for answers."

"They can't possibly be scarier than you are right now." Danny muttered under his breath. Sam growled. Danny slid further behind Tucker.

"I've got a secret, Danny." She smiled. "Do you want to know what it is?" Danny slowly nodded. Sam leaded down towards his ear and whispered, "You have five seconds to run before I kill you." Danny needed no other warning he took off like a shot as Sam counted down.

"ONE!!" Sam shot after Danny who ran around the track before heading back to the tree and skidded to a stop behind Tucker.

"Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of your little lovers spat." Tucker said, backing away from the pair. Sam smirked.

"No one to hide behind now, Daniel." Sam growled as she advanced on the halfa but Danny stood his ground. Sam launched herself at him but he stepped aside and grabbed her hand, keeping her from falling, before whispering in her ear.

"You're too slow Samantha." Then he let go and ran like the wind into the boys changing rooms. Sam followed him before screaming into the door.

"WHEN YOU COME OUT OF THERE NOT EVEN YOU'RE MOTHER WILL FIND YOU WITH HER GHOST DETECTORS!! **NO ONE **CALLS ME **SAMANTHA**!!"

"I could just phase out of here and you'd never even know." Danny muttered almost too low for Sam to hear. Then Sam did something that no one expected her to do, but it didn't really surprise them.

She went in anyway.

By now all thirty to so students were watching the chase. It was like TV, but live. Moments later, Danny ran out in a sweatshirt, emblazoned with the school logo, with Sam chasing him. The blue-eyed boy was red in the face and stuttering out curses.

"Damnit Sam! You don't know what you could have walked in on!"

Sam was still laughing at his obvious embarrassment so much so that she had to stop running so she could catch her breath. A moment later, mist escaped Danny's mouth and Sam was gone.

"So ghost child, what will you do now that I have your girlfriend?" Skulker's voiced asked from above. Danny looked up to see Sam thrashing about in Skulker's grip. The class began screaming and running from the ghost attack. Many ducked for cover behind trees, trash bins and walls. Most, however, locked themselves in the gym and pressed their faces against the windows to watch.

"Firstly, she's not my girlfriend. Secondly, I know that Sam can defend herself. Thirdly, because you have been so focused on me, Sam and Tuck have already dismantled parts of your suit and turned off all of your weapons." Sure enough, Sam had broken off Skulker's unoccupied are and had begun deconstruction on his left foot. When Skulker tried to shoot Tucker's PDA, all that came out were a few bubbles. Tucker had hacked into Skulker's system and remote controlled all functions of the suit.

Tuck typed in a command on his PDA and his left arm dropped Sam, who landed in a soft tumble, as Skulker was not 10 feet from the ground. Skulker, cursed colorfully, as his left leg fell off and his steering mechanism had begun spinning him like a ballerina. He began to dance a number from A Midsummer's Night Dream.

"Great Bianca(1)! It's Shakespeare in motion!" Lancer cried in the gymnasium, weeping with joy.

Skulker growled and pulled out a hand gun. Pointing it at Danny during a plié, he shot an ecto-beam at the boy.

"Tucker, can you turn that thing off?" Danny shouted diving out of the way from the rapid fire attacks.

"It's not part of his main body so I have to find its signature. It's going to take some time." Skulker's last blast hit Danny's calf, leaving a smoking pant leg and singed flesh. Pain shot through his body as he tried to put pressure on it. Skulker shot Tucker's PDA out of his hands.

"Danny!" Sam shouted. Skulker laughed and took aim again.

"Your pelt will grace the foot of my bed, ghost child." Sam pulled a face.

"That's just nasty." She said. "Really, you need a hobby or something…" Skulker turned to face Sam, giving Danny the chance he needed.

"Going ghost!" He cried. Two rings of light began at Danny's head and feet. They moved together until they met in the center. With a last flash, Danny Fenton became… Inviso-Bill.

"What the heck!?" His classmates all shouted from their hiding places.

Danny shot Skulker's helmet off and the rest of the suit fell off the puny green ghost worm thing that was Skulker's body. Tucker sucked Skulker into the Fenton thermos and Sam handed his a charred PDA.

"So," Sam started, "You're an idiot." Danny changed back, wincing.

"Why exactly am I an idiot?" Danny asked as Sam began bandaging his leg with the ever present bandages she had on or near her person.

"Well, let's recap, shall we. You went ghost when Tuck and I could have distracted him until we could suck him in." She cuffed him.

"Ouch! Well, he would have just started shooting and you can't deny that. It was much simpler to just shorten the battle!"

"Did you forget, we're in the middle of gym class?!"

"Everyone ran away!" Danny shouted, waving his arms around, probably miming how everyone ran.

"Umm…Danny, they ran away but…." Tucker pointed at the gym windows and the faces pressed against the glass. Danny blanched.

"Oh…. Whoops." Sam sat back, shaking her head at him.

* * *

(1) Bianca is a character in many Shakespearean plays. She is often a bad person or in a few, a whore. It is thought that Shakespeare knew a girl named Biance, and REALLY didn't like her.

So, I've been trying to revamp my stories as well as helping my friend Momo, who is joining me on this account, revamp her stories. This is the first. Hope you life it!

CAJ


End file.
